


Like What You See?

by cloudyskiesandcurlyfries



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sharing Clothes, bed sharing, derek's red thumb hole sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9227795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/pseuds/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries
Summary: Stiles and Derek have to pretend to be together while attending a werewolf conference. Also Derek's red thumbhole sweater makes an appearance





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm obsessed w Derek in that sweater sorry  
> For Charlie, Happy early Birthday :)
> 
> no beta so if you spot any mistakes lemme know!

“Stiles, please c’mon man do this for us,” Scott pleaded. 

“No.”

“Why not?” Lydia asked. 

“What do you mean why not? Why would I want to fake date Derek?” Stiles exclaimed, ignoring his heart thudding in his chest at the thought of dating Derek. 

“Please Stiles,” Allison said. “We need a spot at that convention and sending an Alpha without a partner is seriously frowned up.”

“Okay then one of you date him!”

“Stiles just do it okay? For the greater good of the pack,” Isaac added. 

Stiles knew he wasn’t getting out of this. He was the only single member left and there was no way Derek could pass off dating someone outside of the pack. 

“Fine. But you guys owe me big time,” Stiles eventually said. 

\--------

That night, Derek showed up to Stiles’ house. 

“Hey,” Derek said, standing in the doorway awkwardly. 

“Not using the window today? They grow up so fast,” Stiles said dramatically, hand clutched over his chest. 

“Stiles.”

“Yeah yeah, come on it. I have a feeling we have a lot of discuss tonight.”

Stiles made them some coffee before settling down on the couch. 

“So, I’m gonna be your boyfriend for the convention thingy,” Stiles started.

“Yeah.”

“Are you okay with that?”

Derek just nodded, taking a sip of his coffee. 

“Right so what do I have to do? I mean I know I’m already pack so that’s fine but do we have to like, mix scents or stuff? And I know we have to act like we’re in love while we’re there and uh I can handle that.”

“I’ll bring over some of my clothes and I’ll need to take some of yours to wear. And we need to um – sleep together.”

Stiles spit out his coffee, sputtering random words at that.

“Sleep together like as in-“ he said in a high-pitched voice. 

“Wait no. Not like that. I mean we need to just share the same bed. That’s the easiest way to mix scents quickly.”

“Right, yeah got it,” Stiles said, trying to tamper down his rapid heart rate. The idea of sleeping with Derek has crossed his mind many many times over the years. This was not going to end well for him. 

\--------

Stiles opened the bag that Derek dropped off the next day. It was mostly t-shirts and a couple of sweaters. Stiles was hoping that Derek’s soft, red, thumbhole sweater would be in the bag but no such luck. 

He took off his shirt and pulled on one of Derek’s before settling in to play a few hours of video games. 

Derek would be stopping by in a couple hours to they could sleep together. Stiles was a little worried because he was clingy while he slept. Stiles’ need to cuddle while he sleeps could be beneficial to the mixing of scents but it was Derek, and that scared him a little. What if after this was all done, Derek never talked to him again because he was too emotional and too close to revealing his real feelings. 

Before he knew it, Derek was knocking on his window. 

“You know, my dad does know what’s going on. You can use the front door,” Stiles said as he unlocked the window. 

“It’s still weird,” Derek said, sliding in past Stiles. “Are you heading to bed any time soon?”

“Probably, yeah. It’s been a long day.”

“A long day of what? Playing video games and eating junk food?” Derek joked, eyes glancing over to the pile of wrappers Stiles accumulated on his desk. 

“Ha ha very funny. No, I actually had a busy morning at the station, helping my dad out with some filing and stuff.”

Derek just nodded before stripping down so he was standing there only in his boxers. 

“Wha-“ Stiles said, brain short-circuiting at the sight of Derek half naked in his bedroom. 

“Sleeping with clothes on is uncomfortable,” Derek explained, hand awkwardly rubbing over the back of his neck. 

“Yeah no I get that uh okay then.”

Stiles stripped down too, opting for boxers and a t-shirt because there was no way he was sleeping shirtless next to Derek. Not on the first night at least. 

“So fair warning I move in my sleep a lot so if I end up like, on top of you or around you I-“

“It’s fine Stiles. Come here,” Derek said, lifting up the blanket. 

Stiles carefully slid into his bed and then all of a sudden, Derek was manhandling him around so he was on his side and Derek’s arm was draped across him. 

“I can work with this,” Stiles said softly as he let Derek’s warmth lull him to sleep. 

\--------

The next few weeks went by the same and Stiles was enjoying himself. Not only did he and Derek get closer as friends but it was nice having someone to come home to every night. He enjoyed having Derek snuggled up to him each night, the closeness and the warmth. It didn’t feel fake during that time. It felt real and Stiles reveled in the feeling. 

Stiles had finished packing for the trip and he made his way over to Derek’s to keep him company while he packed. 

“Der, are you taking your red sweater?”

“Which red sweater?” Derek asked as he pulled a suitcase out of the hallway closet. 

“You know, the red one. It’s really soft and it has those cute little thumbholes in them.”

“Oh.”

“Oh what? Are you bringing it? It’s gonna be cold up there.”

“I know. I didn’t think – never mind.”

“Whoa whoa whoa nope. Back it up Hale. We’re friends now. You don’t get to not tell me what’s wrong.”

“It’s nothing Stiles, really.”

“Derek.”

“I didn’t want anyone to make fun of my sweater so I stopped wearing it. I overheard you once talking about how dorky it made me look so I only wear it at home now.”  
Stiles’ mind started racing because there was so much he needed to digest there. 

Not only did Derek value his opinion and want to please Stiles, but also he thought that Stiles actually hated the sweater. 

“Wait no shit Der, that’s not what I meant. I meant in the way that the sweater made you look really good and soft and dorky was meant to be a compliment, sort of. And I love that sweater on you. It’s my favorite one.”

“It is?”

“Yeah. Please bring it with you.”

Derek nodded, taking the sweater out of the drawer and throwing it into the suitcase. 

\--------

When they arrived at the convention, Stiles was overwhelmed. He was sure he was the only human there, judging by how often everyone else around him was sniffing the air, trying to get a feel for the place. 

“Stiles our room is upstairs, let’s get settled before dinner,” Derek said, joining Stiles in the corner of the lobby. 

They made their way upstairs, heading down a long hallway to find their room. 

“Room 820, here we are,” Stiles said, opening the door for them. 

The room was a decent size but considering it was a room for a couple that was dating, Stiles supposed that it was meant to be ‘cozy.’

“I’m gonna take a shower so um-“ Stiles said awkwardly, digging through his bag for fresh clothes before making his way to the bathroom. 

Stiles thought he was doing so well before this but now that they were here, Stiles was getting nervous again. 

This was the big test. And then it’d be over and he’d have to go back to being friends with Derek. Just friends. 

After his shower, Stiles found Derek sitting on the bed, head in his hands.

“Did I do something wrong?” Derek asked quietly. 

“What? No- I? Why would you think that Der?”

“We got here and then you couldn’t get away fast enough. If it’s because my real feelings are getting in the way, I can try to tame it down. Obviously I still need to show some affection the next week but I can promise to not make it awkward,” Derek practically whispered.

“What feelings?”

“Don’t play dumb Stiles. You know how I feel about you.”

Feelings? About him? Stiles was sure he was hearing all of this wrong.

“No Derek I really don’t think I do. Now explain. Use your big boy words. I promise I won’t run away.”

“I’ve liked you for a really long time. I think I have since I met you. But you were too young and I wasn’t in a good headspace for a relationship. But the last couple years, and especially the last few weeks, I’ve fallen for you even more.”

Stiles stood there, his hair dripping wet as his jaw dropped at Derek’s confession. 

“You – I – you like me? As in like, more than a friend way?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh thank god,” Stiles said before pouncing at Derek, pushing him back onto the bed. 

Stiles kissed Derek like this might be his only chance and that this was all just a dream. 

To his surprise, Derek’s hands made their way to his waist, holding him tightly as he kissed back. 

“So,” Stiles said breathlessly. “That was good.”

“Yeah it was,” Derek smiled back before flipping them over to continue kissing Stiles. 

\--------

That night at dinner, Stiles couldn’t keep the smile off of his face. What he had with Derek was real and now he could flaunt it and show it off without the pack making jabs at them. For now at least. 

That night when Derek was in the shower, Stiles had an idea. He dug through Derek’s suitcase until he found what he was looking for, smiling to himself. 

When Derek came out of the bathroom, Stiles couldn’t help but smirk at Derek’s reaction. Derek’s eyebrows flew up his forehead as he dropped the towel that was around his waist. 

On the bed, Stiles was wearing absolutely nothing but Derek’s red thumbhole sweater. 

“Like what you see big guy?” Stiles taunted.

Derek just nodded before making his way over to the bed.

Stiles knew there was a reason he loved the red sweater.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.dylanlovesthemets.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Sterek Writing Sideblog](http://www.cloudyskiesandcurlyfries.tumblr.com/)


End file.
